


Ang Diary Ko

by magicshopowner (stigmei)



Series: A Piece of Her [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stigmei/pseuds/magicshopowner
Summary: Unwritten thoughts and things left unsaid, Dia misses the warmth of Riko.





	Ang Diary Ko

Riko, my dear friend.

How long has it been since I last wrote to you? I suppose it has been a year. I don’t know how to break the tension between us because from the last time we spoke, neither of us could hold a conversation as long as a minute—let alone thirty seconds.

I hope you are okay. You didn’t answer Chika’s calls or texts, not even Hanamaru’s pigeon messenger.

I kid, I kid.

So I assume the beachside is calming you down currently. I remember how much you loved the ocean breeze and the sand beneath your feet. Good memories, right?

The letters I sent may come unopened, but I hope you keep receiving them. These are a token of my love.

You know, I loved you. I really did. In the end, it was never wasted. You shown me how much you cared for me and I appreciated that throughout our whole friendship and relationship.

Two years ago, you told me that we should break up. Even though you said “I don’t love you anymore”, I can still feel that love you have for me. I was in denial for quite a while, Ruby had to drag me out of the student council’s room. Chika and Yoshiko made an attempt to make me feel better, however, I hid it all.

You love Mari now, that gleam in your eyes said it all. You said she could make you happy. With my own two eyes, I witnessed you smiling and laughing more. I admit with all of my heart that it hurt. It hurt to see you with Mari, but I continued to support whatever your heart desires.

Sometimes I ask myself, where did I go wrong? I miss you. I miss everything about you. God, this is making me feel a lot of emotions. I swear, I’m not crying. I don’t cry. I never cry in front of people. You told me that it is okay to be afraid and to let things out.

I feel like I am rambling too much.

Anyways, you aren’t going to read this because this is in my diary and it’s not like I am sending it to you like those letters. It soon became pointless after you stopped responding back.

Before I close the page and move on, I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for the memories you gave me and us. It was the happiest time of my life.

I wish you well on your new journey.


End file.
